Lone, Free and Wanted
by Wrath lover
Summary: Mira doesn't know who she is and is in trouble with the law. But there's one person in the military that's helping her, caring for her, loving her. Kain Fuery. What happens when the military finds out about the two? What'll happen to them next? Death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry but I just had to do a Kain Fuery X OC story. But I promise I will finish all my other stories soon! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA Brotherhood or any of the characters except for my OC's.**

Mira sat down on the sand and looked out onto the lake as the sun went lower down on the horizon, her eyes blank and distracted. She had been alone her whole life, all her sixteen years. Sure she had been in an orphan home for her first three years, but she was still alone then. Also Mira had been in trouble with the law several times, been in jail four times, and was presently wanted for murder of a military personal.

Her purple eyes dropped down to look at her pale, scratched and scarred skin. Black hair fell in front of her face, tickling her nose. She brushed the long, straight hair back behind her ear and sighed, leaning back to listen. Her mid-back length hair brushed against the ground, making it dirty, but she didn't care.

"Miriana Misacara, they call me! Hah, I have no last name!" Mira spat angrily, clenching and unclenching her fists.

The sound of twigs snapping alerted Mira of military in the bushes behind her, searching the woods for her. Quick as a flash she leaped to her feet and and snuck into the water to swim away. It was cold, ice cold, numbing her body as she swam towards the shore on the other side of the lake. People called her name as they saw her in the water.

"Miriana!" one voice stood out from the rest, the one she had seen many times, the one that had taken a fascination with her, the one that she found cute. His black hair and glasses stood out, his small, thin figure drawing her attention, his black eyes glittering with interest. Her heart went wild every time she saw him.

"Sorry, Kain, not today." Mira whispered, pushing herself forward as she reached the shore, her teeth chattering.

She ran through the bushes, feeling water drip down her lithe figure and branches slap against her skin, but never slowed. Her muscles flexed with each stride, already used to the endurance after thirteen years of running. Running from rules, punishment, and reality. She could feel the dagger tied to her belt bouncing with ever step.

"Vivi!" came a woman's call from in a nearby tree. "Vivi, I see her!"

"Shut up, Elly!" another woman hissed from bushes beside the tree.

"No!" the first cried.

The second one growled. "Shut up or I will kill you, Noelle!"

Mira laughed, jumping neatly over the bushes and started climbing tree with ease, a smirk on her face as she spotted the first girl. She had jaw length blonde hair and green eyes with a military uniform and four guns attached to her belt. Mira knew this was Noelle, she had seen the girl twice before.

Noelle gasped. "Victoria, now!"

Mira jumped and ran right past Noelle, running higher into the tree as the one named Victoria, a shoulder length brown haired girl with brown eyes and a military uniform and fingerless gloves with transmutation circles jumped out of the bushes and blew into her cupped hands before letting them go. Bubbles floated up towards Mira as she leaped easily to another tree and looking around for any more military personal. She spotted Kain wandering slowly into the woods and her heart thrummed wildly.

"Get back here, Miriana!" Victoria yelled after the black haired girl as she started climbing down from the tree carefully.

"Coward!" Noelle agreed.

Once she reached the ground again Mira came face-to-face with Kain and her breath hitched in her throat. They stared at each other, surprise on their faces. Her purple eyes flitted behind him and back to his face, his black eyes fixed on her face. People called her name in the background, but she just looked around the small area before glancing back at his face again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kain. Bye!" Mira smiled, running into the bushes behind her.

Wind rushed past her, pulling on her drenched hair and clothes. She was cold, stiff, tired, and hungry but didn't slow as she saw Central up ahead. Civilization! Finally! After thirteen years of running she was where she wanted to be. This was where Mira was born.

"Mira, please wait!" Kain called, running after her. "I just want to know what you're running from!"

Mira stopped and looked at him. "What I'm running from? I'm trying to find out who I am, Kain! I don't even know who my parents are! And yes, I killed that military man! He got in my way!"

Kain gasped. "What?!"

Mira glared at him. "You heard me! Now what do you think of me, Major Sergent Fuery?! So just stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you too! Just go! Leave me alone!"

With that she ran away from the black haired military man she craved so much, tears in her eyes as she charged into the huge city known as Central. She could still hear Victiria and Noelle nearby, yelling vengance at her as they saw her rushing down the busy streets. Once they spotted Kain they started screaming at him. The weight of the dagger tied to Mira's belt reminded her of the blood of an innocent military officer, his helpless screams, his frightened eyes, her rage as she carved his flesh. Now she craved to do it all again. Again she craved to see blood, to hear useless screams, to see scared eyes, to feel the anger building up inside of her, to carve deep into flesh.

"Please listen to me, Kain. I don't want to hurt you." Mira murmured, feeling the tears fall down her face.

**So what do you think about the first chapter? I hope it was good, I tried my best. If you think it could be better give me some ideas. Anyways, please review! I would really apreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter! But don't be expecting this too often, because I still have to finish other stories! Now, to find out what happens you have to continue reading!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot!**

Victoria and Noelle glared at the retreating shape of Miriana, the wanted girl that was just talking to Kain Fuery. Hatred sparked through Victoria's blood veins as she thought of the girl taunting her, dancing around the military. What was she doing that she had to just run, dodge and taunt?

A sly smirk spread across Victoria's face. "So, Fuery, what did she tell you?"

Kain looked down nervously. "She told me to stay away from her. That she didn't want to hurt me too."

Noelle quirked an eyebrow. "She doesn't want to hurt you, but she'll hurt us?"

Victoria laughed. "Ouch. Oh well, we can use this to our advantage."

"No! She's just looking for her real parents, Major!" Kain yelled.

"Someone has a crush?" Noelle asked. "Maybe even helping her?"

"Oh well, we're calling in some extra help!" Victoria declared.

"Who?" Noelle clapped.

An evil glint sparkled in Victoria's brown eyes. "Kylie."

**Short, I know, but I just had to! The next chapter will be Mira again, I promise! Anyways, please review! I would really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter last time! I will make up for it! But I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and the plot!**

Mira looked down the busy street in front of the military base and took a deep breath when she saw a woman in uniform walking in her direction. She had shoulder length blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Quickly Mira looked at her clothes and ripped the sleeves off her shirt, rolled up her pant, wiped dirt off her face, and combed back her hair with her fingers before grabbing her dagger. Calmly she walked forward and hid her dagger in her bra and feeling her muscles tense as she got closer.

"Mira, you can't hide from me, kid." the woman smirked, grabbing Mira's arm.

"Kylie." Mira greeted stiffly. "What are you doing in the military?"

"Felt like it." Kylie replied.

Mira glared at Kylie. "Kiwi, you know how I feel about them. You don't want to be here."

Kylie laughed. "Too late, Triple M. Now, give up."

"Never!" Mira snapped. "Not even for you, Kylisia."

Kylie jerked back at that. "Don't call me that, Mira!"

Mira grinned, pulling out her dagger. "Just did! Deal with it!"

Kylie leaped back and Mira ran after her as she set off down the street, rushing. Mira was right behind Kylie, an arms length, but didn't want to strike yet, not when she could confront her and demanding every bit of information out of her. A sickening desire tingled through Mira's limbs. Kylie laughed again, scrambling around a corner with Mira right behind her. But Mira stopped as she saw Victoria, Noelle, and Kain waiting for her and Kylie. She held her dagger tightly, ready to strike.

Kylie smirked. "Hey girls, thanks for the call."

Mira glared at the three women in front of her. "Viki, Ella, Kylisia, Flirtz."

Kain smiled weakly. "Hey, Sugar."

"Flirtz? Sugar? What are you two, lovey dovey? Sergent Major, you can lose your job for this!" Victoria mocked.

"I know that!" Kain snapped angrily. "So does she!"

Mira smiled at Kain's bravery to stand up to the Bubble Alchemist and could feel her dagger in her hand. It was soothing her, reminding her of the huge threat she was to them, all except for Kain. A tense silence followed and Mira tried to silently drag her right foot back so she could make a break for it. But she hit a rock and it scrapedf against the ground.

"Trying to escape again, Miriana Misacara?" Noelle grinned, pulling out a gun.

"No, I'm trying to buy some time." Mira retorted.

"Well it's too late for time, Sugar." Victoria taunted, cuppping her hands and blowing into them before tossing a handful of bubbles at Mira. The bubbles exploded, burning Mira's skin and Mira winced at the searing pain. "Painful, isn't it?"

Mira snickered shakily. "Nope, just perfect. I've been numb ever since my swim this morning. You just warmed me up."

"Run, Mira!" Kain cried, throwing Noelle and Veronica to the ground before going to tackle Kylie.

Mira backed up a little bit before stopping and watching in horror as Noelle shot Kain in the right leg and he let out a scream of shrill pain. His eyes were wide, his face

"KAIN!" Mira shrieked, running at the man falling to the ground.

She grabbed the man and lifted him to his left leg, letting him lean on her shoulders. As quickly as we could we got out of there before we could get shot and rushed down the street towards a building. Once they walked through the doors they heard gasps of surprise.

"Quick! I need a doctor! Please, somebody help him! He needs a doctor!" Mira cried pleadingly, looking around at the people. "He was shot! He needs help!"

Cringing in pain Kain slumped onto her shoulder and Mira wrapped a slender arm around his waist to help him stand. Looking over her shoulder she saw the military running towards the building. Thinking quickly Mira did what she did best.

"Until he can get a doctor you're all hostages!" Mira yelled, pulling out her dagger and grabbing Kain's gun. "I promise I'll stand here with these weapons until he gets help!"

A woman with her child gasped, holding her child close and away from Mira. Mira looked at the mother with regret, feeling that she needed to help all of these people. The military would kill anybody that got close to Mira.

Mira smiled calmly to the mother protecting her child, pointing the gun at the door. "I'm getting you guys out of here. Themilitary will shoot all of you to get me, so we have to get out of here. Go, to the back door!"

Nodding the mother came up to them and helping Kain. "Thank you. I know a doctor, would you be interested in running across town and getting him to come back here with you, young lady?" Mira nodded and she smiled. "His name is David Misacara."

**Okay, here's chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! What do you think's going to happen? Please review! It makes me smiley!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope this one is better though!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot!**

Nodding slowly, an evil glint in her eye, Mira got the directions to the place and thanked the lady kindly before placing Kain on the floor by the back door. Kain grabbed her arm just before she left, his eyes full of pain and worry as he saw her, the scars all down her arms and legs, her lithe, muscular form, and one little dagger to protect her. Mira smiled, bending down beside him and patting his arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Kain, I'll be fine. Just focus on protecting yourself and these people. I'll try to distract them so you can escape with these people." Mira smiled.

"Be careful." Kain whispered, caressing her cheek.

Mira leaned into his hand for a second before grabbing his hand, kissing it, letting go, and running out of the room with her dagger in her hands. She burst out of the front doors, looked around at the military personal with a smirk on her face, reached for a pouch on her belt, and pulled out a smoke bomb. Throwing it to the ground Mira ran toward the end of the street and turned the corner where she saw a mansion at the end of the street. Once Mira got to the door she kicked it in and ran into the house.

"David Misacara!" Mira screamed, looking down the long, door less hallway leading to some stairs where banging was heard. "Dr. Misacara! Please, I need help! My partner was shot!"

A man's face looked down the stairs before disappearing again. "Go away! Dr. Misacara doesn't live here!"

Stomping her foot and tossing her hair behind her shoulder Mira glared up the stairs. "Get down here now before I come up there and drag you back to my partner!"

The man chuckled, walking down the stairs. His ear length black hair swayed and his purple eyes flashed with amusement. "You're just like your mother, Miriana. You look like her too."

"Wh-who are you?" Mira's eyes widened as she stared at the man. "T-that's not my name."

The man smiled, opening his arms. "Welcome home... my child."

Gasping Mira backed up into the wall beside the door and she looked away from the man in front of her. Her father. Dr. David Misacara.

David's smile wavered and his arms dropped to his sides as he saw the hatred in her eyes and the dagger she was holding tightly in her hand. Mira clenched her teeth together and swallowed the hatred that threatened to engulf her. Kain needed help and David was the only one able to offer that help. The thought of Kain in agony wrenched her heart painfully.

"Please help my partner, Dr. Misacara." Mira hissed.

David nodded and Mira ran out of the door with him following closely behind. Mira slowed as they came to the corner near the building she had left Kain in with the other people. Police searched the area, calling her name and yelling for Kain. A look of disgust crossed Mira's face as she snuck through the bushes toward the entrance of the building they were heading to. But they froze as a man walked only a few feet away.

"Sergeant Major Fuery!" one man called out worriedly, his orange hair swaying in the breeze and the cigarette in his mouth trembling. The man's blue eyes were wild as he searched for Kain. "Little buddy!"

David looked at Mira questioningly as people yelled to find her. Mira just smiled and shrugged before grabbing his arm and leading on again. They got to the entrance when the man called for Kain again, his voice rising in panic as he searched the bushes behind them. When the orange haired man reached into the bushes beside her Mira grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly into the bushes with a scowl on her face.

"Look, buddy, I don't know who you are but I'm trying to help Kain right now! Noelle what's-her-face shot him in the leg a little bit ago! So shut up and follow me to the door or else I'll cut your lips off! Got it?" Mira snapped in a hushed tone, glaring at the orange haired man.

The man nodded quietly and followed Mira and David in the door and down the halls to the back door where Kain sat with the mother, her child and a few others that smiled at Mira as they saw her. Kain also smiled and reached for her, but stopped when he saw the other man with her and the doctor.

"Havoc?" Kain whispered.

"Fuery?" the orange haired man gasped.

Mira laughed and bent down next to Kain as David looked at his leg. Kain wrapped his arm around Mira's shoulders and pulled her close so she was leaning on his shoulder. With a sigh Mira snuggled closer to Kain, feeling his warmth.

"Havoc what are you doing here?" Kain asked.

"Jean is here to save his best friend!" the other one replied indignantly.

"Jean? Interesting. Welcome to the club of the unwanted." Mira grinned, holding her hand out to Jean. "I'm Mira."

Kain smiled. "She saved my life, Havoc... you can trust her. I promise."

David chuckled and poked Kain's leg carefully, slowly moving closer to the bullet wound. Jean sighed and grabbed Mira's hand, making her snicker at his cautiousness. Then there was a loud bang at the front of the building, making everyone freeze and stare at the hallway leading to the front.

"Leave! They're here for me! Jean, take everyone to a safe place! Go!" Mira practically begged as she squeezed David's hand.

Kain gasped, reaching for Mira frantically. "Bu-"

Mira looked at Jean pleadingly. "Please!"

Jean sighed, lowering his head in defeat. "Don't worry... I will."

"No!" Kain yelled. "Mira! Please, no!"

David looked crushed as he held her hand. "Mira, please... I just got you back... don't leave me."

Mira smiled brokenheartedly and whispered to him. "You can let go now, Daddy. You can let go. Your little girl is ready to do this on my own. It's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now, Daddy, you can let go." Her small song brought tears to David's eyes.

Nodding slowly David let go of her hand with tears in his eyes. "Okay. I'll let go."

"I'll distract them! When I scream go through the back door!" Mira called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall toward the entrance.

"MIRA, DON'T DO IT! PLEASE COME BACK! DON'T GO!" Kain screeched as Jean picked him up.

Trying to ignoring him Mira ran down the hall, feeling her hair whip her tear stricken face as she turned a corner without looking back at the others, afraid that she would actually listen to Kain if she saw his face. Peering cautiously into the next room Mira saw that it was crawling with military and alchemists with guns. An eerie calm filled her as she took a deep breath and ran for the door, ignoring the tears streaming down her face.

"Mira!" Kain's shriek was muffled, but she could just hear him.

"Here! Lookie what I have!" Mira called, pulling out her dagger and, while running past a military man, cut across his abdomen and grabbed his gun. "I've got a neat looking gun! And the bullets are all in it!"

She could hear Kylie yelling at her as she ran out of the door and shot several men, always missing fatal areas. Kylie's screams became more frequent as Mira got farther from the building and the military.

"Mira!" Kylie shouted, chasing Mira. "I will kill you! Give up now and I'll make it swift and painless!"

Mira laughed, running faster. "Never! You know better than to as me to give up, Kylie! Unless you've gotten stupid while I was away!"

**2 Days Later**

Mir could hear the military not far behind her as she ran aimlessly away from the military, just like before. Kain's screams for her to go back were still fresh in her mind as she ran breathlessly. She hadn't had any sleep or food in three days and she felt like she was going to fall. Up ahead was a cliff and the sound of a river was close by. She skidded to a stop just before she fell and looked down. It was probably a fifty foot drop into a deep river.

"Mira!" Kylie screamed as she saw her so close to the edge. "Mira, don't do it! Just come over here and we'll take you to jail! Don't jump, please!"

"Yeah, and you're my best friend!" Mira retorted sarcastically. "You don't care if I do fall off the edge!" Just before she jumped she looked at Kylie with determination and saw tears and pain in her old friend's eyes. "Goodbye... old friend."

"MIRA!" David ran out of the bushes and reached for her.

"You can let go now, Daddy. You can let go. Your little girl is ready to do this on my own. It's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now, Daddy, you can let go." Mira sang with a smile as she fell off the edge.

Wind rushed by her as she plummeted into the river. It was cold, ice cold. Her body was pushed back and forth in the water, hitting rocks and the bottom of the river. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she felt her lungs were going to burst. Her head broke the surface and she took a deep gulp of air, feeling chilled to the bone. A roar was heard from in front of Mira and she looked ahead to see the water drop abruptly a few feet away from her.

Mira scrambled to swim away from the water fall, but failed and fell over the edge. "No! No! NO!"

"MIRA!" the voices of Kain, Jean, Kylie, and David were filled with torment as she landed in the water with a slap.

Everything started blurring as Mira sunk to the bottom of the river and closed her eyes in defeat. It was all over, after thirteen years of running away she was defeated. Blackness blocked her vision as she went unconsious at the river bed.

**Did you like it? I hope so, because I just wrote this for you guys! Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait! I had so much school work and studying to do for finals! But now school's over and I will try to update when ever I can! Alright, this chapter is (somewhat) in Kylie's POV. Read on, my fellow readers and reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot!**

Kylie felt like a part of her, her childhood part, was dying as she watched Mira slap the water at the bottom of the waterfall. That was moments ago and now Mira sat on the bottom of the river, her life draining away. Kylie rushed down the hill to the bottom of the waterfall and dived into the ice cold water to grab Mira. Once Mira was on land Kylie checked for a pulse. It was strong.

"Mira, you idiot. You idiot." Kylie whispered, pounding her fist against the ground.

Just before Kylie started screaming there was a cough as Mira brought up whatever water was in her lungs. Mira stirred and weakly looked at Kylie with hatred flaming in her purple eyes.

"Okay, you got me. What now, Kylisia." Mira struggled to get up, but got to her feet and glared down at Kylie.

"Get a head start, Mira." Kylie sighed tiredly. "I won't stop you. Not right now."

Gritting her teeth angrily Mira spun around and stomped into the bushes with David not far behind. After they left Kylie glanced at the raging water beside her and held back her tears.

"Mira, don't do that. Don't be like your mother and drown." Kylie breathed out. "Not in the exact same place."

Then, to make it look like she had tried to catch Mira Kylie whipped her body a little bit with a tree branch and bit her lip until she could taste blood. After she was sure Noelle and Victoria would believe her story Kylie limped back to Central.

Noelle spotted her first and gasped. "What the heck happened to you?"

Victoria's head snapped up and she stared at Kylie with understanding hatred. "Mira."

**So, what do you think? Again, sorry for not posting in a while. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait! I had writers block! But now school's started again, so I can't get a lot of writing done. Read on, my fellow readers and reviewers!**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot!**

Mira gasped for breath as she walked slowly through the trees and bushes, listening to the birds singing. David followed her at a quick pace, worry contorting his face. Hatred flamed in Mira's heart as she thought of her old friend, Kylie, and how she saved her with sincere concern and desperation. Kylie was hiding something from her, she knew it, and she wanted to find out what it was.

"Mira, you should rest." David murmured.

"No, we have to keep moving." Mira growled through gritted teeth.

Pain shot through Mira's body as she quickened her pace. Stomach clenched painfully she continued her trek to reunite with the others, Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery.

"I'm sorry. So very sorry, David." Mira whispered.

_"Promise me you won't forget me when I leave." Kylie demanded as she packed up her stuff to leave the orphan house they both stayed at._

_"I won't! But you gotta promise me that you won't forget me!" Mira grinned, swinging her legs off the edge of her bed._

_"That will never happen! I'll never forget you!" Kylie laughed._

_They shook on it, their hands firmly holding the others as they burst into laughter._

Mira felt her tears starting to slip down her face and she gritted her teeth. She didn't want tears. Tears meant weakness.

"Mira, tears also mean strength and emotion." David murmured.

"What?" Mira's head shot up and she looked back at David with surprise.

David smiled sadly. "You're just like your Mother. She thought tears meant she was weak. She was also rebellious and free spirited. But she fell down that same waterfall years ago and died. Today I thought I had just lost one of the most important people in my life."

Mira frowned and looked away. "When did she die?"

Slowly David sighed. "You were only five months old when she slipped on that ledge and fell off the waterfall. I was so devastated that I threw away all of her stuff and anything that reminded me of her. I gave you away for my own selfish reasons... but I didn't want to raise you and cause you pain... I didn't want you to see me cry every time I saw you. I just couldn't..."

A sob escaped David's throat and he fell to his knees, his watery eyes watching Mira as she stood, frozen and tense. Her eyes looked haunted and her pupils dilated, her skin white as snow.

"I... I-I..." she stammered quietly, stumbling away from David and grinding her teeth together, staring back at him with her own watery gaze. "How could you?"

"Mira." David reached for her but she jerked away and glared down at him.

"A true Father wouldn't give up a child for the world! He would keep them to keep the memory of a dead wife alive! Don't call me 'daughter' or 'baby girl', because you aren't my Father!" Mira spat at him. "Just leave me alone! That worked before! Just look at how I turned out to be... it worked perfectly!"

With that she ran past him, back to where the waterfall was, her Mother's watery grave. Tears splattered her face as she ran, hoping without a doubt that the military was still there. Hope made her legs go faster and Mira felt like she was flying past trees and animals. When she saw the uniforms her hopes flared and she moved faster to catch them.

Two military girls turned their head when they heard sound in the bushes and Victoria and Kylie watched as she walked calmly out of the bushes with her hands raised. Almost immediately Victoria grabbed her hand cuffs and rushed behind Mira to cuff her hands behind her back.

"Kylie, she has to be court marshalled... immediately." Victoria reported and Kylie bowed her head slowly.

"It has to be done, doesn't it, Kylie?" Mira smiled through her tears.

"But Mira..." Kylie gasped, but stopped when she saw the fear hidden in her eyes.

Mira shook her head and smiled again, letting her tears fall. "I'm ready. Can I just make one final wish, Kylie?" Kylie nodded, brushing away her own tears and Mira let her fear show as her smile dropped. "Please don't forget me. And please don't blame Kain Fuery or Jean Havoc for anything, I talked them into saving those people in that hotel."

Kylie took a sharp breath and ran over to hug Mira. "Oh, Mira, I won't... never!"

Days passed and Mira waited for the day she would be court marshalled. Finally it came and she stood, blindfolded with her wrists tied together and she stood tall. Her legs wobbled and she felt her tears soak the fabric covering her eyes. Fear caused her heart to race, but she wouldn't let it show that she was scared. She heard the men get ready, loading their weapons and felt them aim them at her.

"Fire!"

_Bang, bang, bang! Bang, bang!_

The men shot and she felt the bullets pierce her body, causing her to cry out in agony and fall to her knees. In the distance she could hear Kylie screaming her name.

"Fire!"

_Bang, bang, bang, bang! Bang!_

More bullets put holes in her body and she shrieked as the last gunshot rang out and it went right through her heart.

"No, Mira! MIRA!"

**The story is finished and I'm so sorry for the sad ending! But I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for not posting in a while. Also, sorry for ending it there. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
